It Always Happens At Midnight
by Music books horses
Summary: Dean Winchester has been dancing his whole life, ever since Mary took him to his first class when he was seven years old. Now he is twenty one years old and hard at work to provide a life for Sam and himself. Dean has always wanted to dance professionally and finally the opportunity of a life time presents itself. Will Dean take the chance and audition?
1. Chapter 1

**I am excited to share this story with y'all. I currently don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine (there are probably a lot I'm sorry). Also please let it be known that I am not a dancer by any means, I am trying my best though. I have been doing a lot of research and talking to a close friend of mine who has been dancing her whole life. If you have any tips they are greatly welcomed. Also Sam's relationship's will just be side story, nothing major really. Updates will hopefully be at least once a week but I can't make any promises. However I can say this will be the shortest of them all. Other than that please enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

The room was spinning, the air cold from the AC that was blowing at full blast, working hard against the hot, dry air coming from outside. The clock on the wall read half past ten and the hardwood floor looked more and more inviting as the sweat dripped from Dean's face and his legs ached from the numerous numbers of echappe saute's, grand pirouette's, and sissonne's that he had performed so far that evening. The room was empty accept for him and the images of himself that surrounded him from all sides, which sometimes proved to be a comfort while other times only proved to frustrate Dean more. He can't count how many times he's wanted to punch one of those mirror, wanted to shatter it into a million pieces along with his image.

Tonight isn't one of those nights though, music played softly in the background helping him count his steps and keep from tripping over his feet, not that he hadn't done that a couple times already. It was pretty late and he was exhausted. However Dean was determined to get this move down before he left. Besides it wasn't like he wasn't tired every other night he was here, who wouldn't be after getting up early every morning to make sure your younger brother gets to school on time, and then spending the day working at a garage, only to spend your evenings helping your friend Lisa teach little kids what first and second position were. By the time Dean got any time for himself (which was usually around 9:30 when all the classes had ended and he was allowed to lock up) he was pretty exhausted, but then again this was the only time he had to himself and he loved to dance. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how frustrated he got when he couldn't nail a move, it always paid off in the end. The feeling of moving across the floor, leaving everything behind and just being able to express himself completely without uttering a single word was everything to Dean. He could leave everything on the dance floor and feel no regret about it. He could just be himself, free and alive. Plus his mother had gotten him into ballet when he was just a little kid. His dad had rolled his eyes saying that Dean was no dancer, that he should be playing real sports. But Mary took him anyway. It was another reason why these late night practices were worth it. His mom believed in him and even though Dean lost her a long time ago, he wasn't about to let her down now.

Dean repeated another couple sissonne's before he finally decided that, that was as good as it was going to get tonight. He walked over to his bag and pulled a towel out of it wiping the sweat from his brow and leaning heavily against the barre. Lisa had mentioned to Dean the other night that the renown Castiel Novak, one of the most famous male ballerina's of this century, was going to be coming into town and holding auditions for the famous ballet,Cinderella, which he was going to be directing. He snorted when Lisa first told him, rolling his eyes and walking away. There was no way he was good enough to even get a minor role in the ballet. Yet as the date for Novak's arrival crept closer, Dean found himself looking up details about the auditions. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Thousands of people were probably going to be auditioning considering Castiel had gone all over the state,and although Kansas wasn't the largest state, it wasn't small either. Also there were so many other factors that he had to think about, like who would take care of Sammy if he actually received a role. The ballet would be touring all around the state, maybe even out of it. Sam couldn't go with him, it was his brother's senior year of high school. So Dean just stared longingly at the fliers but didn't actually do anything about it. Yet every night he still found himself practicing harder and harder, looking up videos from previous recordings of the ballets and learning the moves presented in them. It didn't matter though, the dream to be in a huge ballet production, and to actually get to meet Castiel Novak were just that, dreams. They would never happen.

He dropped the towel into his bag and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before unplugging his ipod and turning off all the lights. It took a couple minutes of digging around in his bag but he finally found his keys, so he locked the place up and headed to the impala, his baby. The drive home was silent and quick, the route so familiar Dean could probably do it in his sleep. Luckily tonight was a Friday night meaning he could catch an extra hour of sleep since the garage opened later on Saturday's and thankfully he didn't have to worry about taking care of Sam.

Dean pulled up into the driveway of their small one story house, it wasn't much, but hey it was home. At least he had his own bedroom and even though they had to share a bathroom it worked pretty well with Sam always showering in the morning and Dean at night. He stepped out of the car and wearily made his way to his front door, thankful that Sam remembered to leave the light on this time. Once in the house, Dean let his bag fall to thefloor with a soft thump and he kicked the door closed with a tired foot before remembering to turn around and lock it.

"Dean?" a voice called out from the living.

"Yeah Sammy it's me" he said back walking into the room.

Sam looked up and gave his brother a small smile, "did you have a good workout?" he asked from where he was spread out across their only couch watching their old beat up TV. Sam knew Dean danced, it wasn't exactly something Dean could hide, but Sam didn't know just how passionate about it his brother was or about the chance he had to audition for the ballet. If he did Dean was pretty sure Sam wouldn't let him miss the opportunity. But Sam was more important than dancing and so Dean kept his mouth shut about Cinderella. "It was good, tiring, I'm fucking beat. I think I am just going to hit the hay. I have to open the garage tomorrow because Charlie has to take care of something, not that she would specify." Dean said with an eyeroll.

Sam chuckled, "Maybe it's girl problems?"

Dean just made a face, "Yeah you can just stop right there. Everything is going good with school right?" he asked, hanging over the back of the couch to ruffle Sam's outrageously long hair. This of course earned him one of Sam's famous bitch face's not that Dean minded, it only made him smirk.

Sam attempted to fix his hair after shoving his annoying brother away, "Yeah, yeah, it's going great. I got a 96 on my physics test and my English teacher wants to post my essay for every to read" he said making a face.

"Dude that's awesome!" said Dean beaming with pride, Sam was always the smart one, "I'm proud of you Sammy."

"It's Sam" he said groaning but he smiled anyway, "Thanks Dean."

The two brothers said goodnight there, neither being one for touchy feely moments. Dean headed to the bathroom to shower, trying not to let his thoughts wandered to the auditions which were next weekend. The feet proved to be pretty easy considering how tired he was. Dean barely made it to his bed, collapsing into it with a huff and a groan at his protesting muscles. He was asleep as soon as the covers were around his waist.

* * *

**échappé (ay'-shah-pay')** To escape, There are two kinds of échappés: échappé sauté, which is done with a spring from the fifth position and finishes in a demi-plié in the open position.

**grand pirouette (grahn peer-whet')** A large turn with the leg out to the side.

**sissonne (see-sohn)** To jump from two feet onto one in a closed or open, forward, backward, sideways, over or under position.

barre's are the stationary handrails commonly seen in ballet rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, it was waiting for school to get out before really continuing my writing. But now that it is out I am all yours when I'm not at work! Please tell me what you think! I hope you like this chapter and it is not beta'd. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of the windows in Dean's bedroom, bathing the room in a soft golden light, and surrounding the man in the bed with a warm glow making it extremely hard to want to get up. The sheets were so soft and inviting, the birds outside were singing a soft happy tune, no nightmares had plagued his sleep, and literally the only thing that could make this moment any better would be to have someone to share it with. Dean doesn't know exactly how long this feeling of needing someone to wake up next to had been building inside him but at this point it was starting to get unbearable. Every morning was just another round of loneliness, of realizing he didn't have anyone to share his life with and knowing his luck, Dean never would. He wasn't always like this obviously, these stupid, emotional thoughts only plagued his mind early in the morning when he had yet to fully wake up and distract himself with everything else he had to do that day. As soon as Dean got out of bed, his life would be too busy for him to wallow in his own self pettiness. However for a brief moment Dean laid there enjoying the perfect moment, allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to have someone next to him, to wake up with not only the warmth of the sun to greet him but also the warmth of another body.

The lonely man's hand drifted over to the other side of his bed, clutching at the empty cold space. An ache filled his chest and as soon as that familiar feeling started to push its way up with the thoughts of that this was how it was always going to be, all the warmth in the room seemed to vanish. Quickly Dean shoved the covers aside and scrambled out of bed, leaving all of the unnecessary feelings in the rumpled sheets of his bed.

Pulling on a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt covered by an oil stained flannel shirt, Dean made his way over to the bathroom scrubbing a hand threw his hair, pulling a couple strands out in the process. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face letting the frigidness of it wake him up further. Droplets of water rolled down his face as Dean looked up in the mirror meeting green eyes. He took in his appearance, his freckled cheeks and defined cheekbones; the arch of his brow and the definition of his nose. It wasn't like Dean wasn't attractive, hell he knew he was attractive with his good looks, dirty blonde hair, moss green eyes, and a smile that made girls panties drop at the sight of it. Yet every time he looked at the mirror he still hated what he saw, he still wondered what it was that kept him from having someone to fight over the sink with in the morning.

Dean huffed and wiped his face off with a towel, it was way too fucking early for this, it was always too early for this. He quickly shaved off any scruff he had gotten during the night, careful not to nick himself and then he made is way to the kitchen. The smell of food greeted Dean and he looked around confused to find Sam already up and making breakfast.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Dean asked walking in to their small dining room to find the table already set with food and his morning cup of coffee sitting next to it, steam rising from it making Dean smile. It honestly wasn't that strange that Sam was awake, the kid was always an early riser, what was strange was that he had cooked Dean breakfast. It was an unsaid rule that Dean did all the cooking in the house.

Sam shrugged while setting down his own plate across from Dean's and pulling the chair out with a scrape of its feet across the tile floor, "I just thought you could use a little break. You looked dead on your feet last night man. Is it so bad that I wanted to treat my brother?" asked Sam innocently as he gave Dean puppy eyes.

Wearily Dean pulled out his own chair and lowered himself down into it, ignoring how it creaked under his weight. Once he was settled in his seat, Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright what did you break or what do you want?" asked Dean as he picked up his fork to dig in to the scrambled eggs his plate. He was genuinely surprised at how good the eggs tasted considering Sam never cooked.

His brother gave him a bitch face from across the table while pushing hair out of his eyes, "Why does it have to be something? Geez, Dean." Sam said before starting to eat his own food not saying anything else.

The older brother sat there for a bit just eyeing the younger one waiting for his next move. When it seemed like maybe Sam really did just make him breakfast, Dean allowed himself to relax into his chair and enjoy his breakfast.

For a while it was just the sound of forks scraping against plates and food being chewed that filled the air until Sam finally cleared his throat. "Well actually…" he trailed off and Dean put his fork down crossing his arms.

"That's what I thought. You always think you can butter me up with food" he said with a huff now wondering just what his brother was going to ask for.

"Well that's because it always works" said Sam with a laugh pulling out a piece of paper and sliding it down the table to Dean.

The older man leans over with frown pulling the paper towards him, his eyes went big when he sees it's the flier for the audition next week. "What the hell is this?" he demanded to know slamming the paper back down on the table. This was the last thing he expected.

Sam winced a little as the sound of his brother's fist on the table rang through the room, "Uh… I found it at the bottom of your bag last night" he said sheepishly, "I was cleaning out all your dirty towels for you when I found it. You're going to audition right Dean!?" Sam asked with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew his brother loved ballet, more than he would ever admit out loud. Plus he had looked into it last night; he knew that if Dean made it, it would mean he would have to tour around. Sam could take care of himself. For fuck sake he was almost 18 years old. He could drive himself places, he had a part time job, and Bobby could check in on him. Dean had never done anything for himself and Sam wanted, no he needed Dean to at least try.

Dean felt his throat tighten a little and he shoved the flier away before gathering his dishes in his hand. "No Sam I'm not. I'm not good enough plus I have this thing called work and I have you to take care of. I can't just leave you alone for six months when you're just starting your senior year of high school!" he exclaimed turning and heading for the kitchen. Fuck this wasn't happening, this is why he hadn't wanted Sam to find out about this.

Sam quickly followed Dean into the kitchen not about to let his brother off that easily, "Oh that's bull shit and you know it! We both know you're good enough Dean. You've been dancing since you were a little kid, and you also know that if you made it in they would pay you, and you would still have your job when you came home. Also I can fucking take care of myself. Hell I'll stay with Bobby if I have to but I am not about to let you pass this opportunity up Dean!" Sam said throwing his arms up in frustration.

Dean groaned and ran a hand down his face feeling a headache coming on around his temples. "You don't know what you're talking about Sam and right now I have to get to work so this discussion is over" he said turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen hoping to leave this all behind him and move on.

"No, you're not running away from this Dean!" said Sam as he stepped in front of the door to block his brother's exit. "You're going to go and you're going to audition. You're also going to fucking meet Castiel Novak who I know you've been in love with since basically forever."

Dean blushed brightly at those words and tried to move past his brother but sadly he was on the shorter end of the stick, "Sam move" he growled out.

"No. Not till you promise me you will at least go and try! It doesn't hurt to at least try Dean"

Dean huffed and grabbed his brothers shoulder yanking him away from the door and storming out without another word.

Sam groaned, this definitely hadn't gone as he had planned, "Stop being afraid for once Dean!" he yelled out the door, "Do something for yourself." Sam shut the door and slumped against it feeling defeated. He didn't know how just yet, but some how he was going to get his brother to that audition. He pushed himself away from the door and pulled his phone from his pocket pulling up Charlie and Jo's numbers, maybe if he got the whole gang behind this they could get Dean to go. He shot them both messages, a plan already formed in his head.

Dean climbed into the impala with his head pounding and feeling a little sick to his stomach and it wasn't because Sam had made breakfast. It was because Sam didn't understand just how badly Dean wanted this, wanted to audition for the ballet but just how much he couldn't. His little brother just didn't understand and it made him hurt how much Sam was trying to support him only to be let down again because lets be honest that's all Deans good for anyway. It also pissed him off that Sam thought he was afraid, no, it wasn't being afraid. Dean had the guts, he would get up there and try his best even if it meant embarrassing the fuck out of himself but only if it was himself that he was relying on, only if no one was waiting at home for him to take care of. No it wasn't fear that held Dean back, it was the fact that Sammy would always come first.

Dean doesn't know how he gets to his garage in one piece considering he doesn't even remember making the drive. It's probably a good thing that he knows the path so well he could probably do it in his sleep. He parked the Impala in the back and got out putting on an emotional-less mask for his customers that would be here soon. Gravel crunched under his feet as he made his way to the front and unlocked the garage doors which made a loud protest as he pushed them up and open. He groaned noting that he needed to oil the doors and moved on to turn all the lights on and get everything going mentally cataloging all that he needed to do today.

The mechanic soon lost himself to the humdrum of another normal work day and was able to push the thoughts of this morning to the back of his mind for now. Cars were always something Dean could lose himself in, letting his mind get lost in the parts and mechanics of it all and for that he was thankful. Sometimes his work was just what he needed to get away which was opposite of most people Dean knew.

The rest of the day went by without a scratch and if Dean had known that the freaking calvary was going to be waiting for him when he went home later that evening, he would have at least made sure he was drunk first.


End file.
